21 Marca 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Transmisja Mszy Świętej w Ammanie 10.40 Wiadomości 10.50 Prognoza pogody 10.55 Zdarzyło się jutro (Early Edition) (16) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. David Grossman, wyk. Kyle Chandler, Shanesia Davis, Fisher Stevens, Josef Sommer (44 min) 11.40 Dom - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Liderzy - magazyn rolniczy 12.35 To kupię - reportaż Marka Jezierskiego 12.45 Klan (322) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.45 Zwierzęta świata: Paracas i jego drogocenne ptaki (2-ost) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) (powt.) 14.15 Laboratorium 14.35 W rajskim ogrodzie: Owoce Kostaryki 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas NATO - magazyn wojskowy 15.35 Raj: Nie-boska komedia z Wilamowic - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (323) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1090) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Wiadomości naukowe 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Podróże po zaczarowanych krainach - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1995 (21 min) (dubbing) (stereo) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Czas pokuty (A Season in Purgatory) (4-ost) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. David Greene, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Patrick Dempsey, Sherilyn Fenn, Craig Sheffer (45 min) (stereo) 21.00 Czas na dokument: I nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci - film dokumentalny Macieja Adamka 21.30 Studio wizyty Papieża w Ziemi Świętej 21.55 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Taniec u stóp latarni morskiej (Under the Lighthouse Dancing) - melodramat, Australia 1996, reż. Graeme Rattigan, wyk. Jack Thompson, Jacqueline McKenzie, Naomi Watts, Philip Holder (90 min) 00.30 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn (powt.) 00.50 Kup pan cegłę, czyli Kamel tropi - magazyn reklamowy (powt.) 01.10 Wielkie żarcie (2): Bryja z bobem i śledzie po rycersku - serial edukacyjny (powt.) 01.35 Pod żaglami Zawiszy - reportaż 01.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (214) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Alternatywy 4 (6/9) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.05 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe (6) - serial obycz. 11.00 Sławni i bogaci: Brigitte Nielsen - serial dok. W. Bryt. 11.25 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (1) - serial obycz., USA 12.10 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.35 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (16) - telenowe1a dok., Polska 13.10 Pożegnanie XX wieku - koncert galowy Fundacji Dar Serca 14.10 Bądź mistrzem: Joanna Pędzich - program dla młodzieży 14.35 Transmisja z pobytu papieża Jana Pawła II nad Jordanem 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Transmisja z powitania papieża Jana Pawła II na lotnisku w Tel Aviw 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Interklasa: Witajcie w internecie (10-ost.) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Fantasia de la danza - koncert 20.00 Raport: Wojsko z naboru - program public. 20.50 III Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (l0/13) - serial dok., Polska 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Maryla Rodowicz 22.55 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów 0.40 Kocham kino: Za naszą miłość - dramat psycholog., Francja 2.20 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom 2.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Przygody Nieustraszonych (8/26) - serial przygodowy prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 7.30 Kot Billy - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 To jest temat - reportaż 8.45 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 9.00 Niezapomniana (123, 124/235) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Odkryj nowy świat: "Forum organizacji pozarządowych" (powt.) 11.00 Labirynty kultury (powt.) 11.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna: "Historia filmu" - serial pop.- nauk. prod. hiszpańskiej 11.35 Rytmy buszu (15) - serial przyrodniczy prod. australijskiej 12.00 Testament wieków: "Arcymitra i korona" - cykl prod. polskiej 12.30 Zaczarowany świat... - cykl dla dzieci (powt.) 13.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - poradnik (powt.) 13.15 Fifa Magazine - progrmn sportowy 13.30 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn polsko-niemiecki 14.00 Wierzę. wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 Krople miłości (141/148) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 15.00 Klub Filipa: "Imieniny" - prog. dla młodzieży 15.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny (powt.) 15.50 Przechadzka między dobrem a złem - reportaż 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Bursztynowy zawrót... - reportaż (powt.) 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny (powt.) 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - poradnik 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Przygody Nieustraszonych (8) - serial anim. 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Niezapomniana (123, 124) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 "Z wędką" - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 Krople miłości (146) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej (powt.) 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż (powt.) 22.45 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik (powt.) 23.00 U słyszeć - reportaż 23.40 Tragedie (1/23): "Bombardowanie Brytanii" - serial dok. prod. USA 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (68) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Faceci w czemi (13) - serial anim.. USA 8.00 Voltron (29) - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Na własnych śmieciach (7) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (48) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (79) - telenowela 11.30 Renegat (100) - serial sensacyjny. USA 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Graczykowie (16) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Gospodarz - teletumiej 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Tom i Jeny (6) - serial anim. 15.30 Lnformacje 15.55 Renegat - serial sensacyjny 16.45 Alvaro (80) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (80) - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (30) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Trzech wesołych pielęgniarzy - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.10 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Infonnacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Duża przerwa (2/24) - serial obycz., Polska 23.50 Super Express TV 0.05 Opowieści niesamowite - horror 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Delfy (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (76) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Świnka (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Młody Robin Hood (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (83) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Kłamstwo i miłość (12) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.40 Anna (66) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (35) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn 13.55 Delfy (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (76) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Świnka (50) serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (306) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia (II seria) 15.45 Magazyn NBA 16.15 Pełna chata (144) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (84) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Wyjątek od reguły (Exception to the Rule) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David Winning, wyk. Eric McCormack, Kim Catrall, Sean Young, William Devane (95 min) 22.25 Cela nr - reportaż 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.20 Pogoda 23.25 Męskie sprawy (10) - serial komediowy, USA 23.55 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.25 Ibisekcja - talk show 01.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.50 Perła (120) - telenowela 7.35 Sunset Beach - serial 8.20 Z ust do ust - serial 8.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 9.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 10.20 Prawnicy - serial 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial 13.15 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 13.40 Z ust do ust - serial 14.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki 15.05 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 15.30 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 16.00 Potwór z bagien - serial 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial 17.15 Perła (121) - telenowela 18.00 City Life - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial 20.00 Nieczysta gra - film sensac. 21.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.20 Murder CalI - serial 0.10 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial 1.00 Kariera maklera - serial 1.45 Nieczysta gra - film sensac. 3.05 Murder Call - serial 3.50 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial 4.35 Teleshopping 5.05 Teledyski Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Superstar 7.30 Szok-blok 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Hello Lady Lynn - serial 9.00 Garfield - serial anim. 9.30 Latający dom - serial 10.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 10.30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 13.30 Junior 14.00 Dżana 14.30 Aficionado 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Hello Lady Lynn - serial anim. 17.40 Garfield - serial anim. 18.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Pistolet - serial 21.05 Komisarz Rex - serial 22.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 22.30 Jack Reed - jeden z naszych - dramat USA (1995) 0.10 Przytul mnie 1.10 Piosenka na życzenie 2.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.50 Transmisja mszy św. w Ammanie 10.40 Wiadomości 10.49 Prognoza pogody 10.55 Klan - serial 11.20 Dwa światy - serial 11.45 Pegaz tygodnia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Sportowy tydzień 14.00 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 14.35 Transmisja z pobytu papieża Jana Pawła II nad Jordanem 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.55 NATO bez ograniczeń - reportaż 16.20 Transmisja z powitania papieża Jana Pawła II na lotnisku w Tel Awiwie 17.10 Teleexpress 17.25 Dwa światy - serial 17.50 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.15 Zaproszenie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.57 Sport 20.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi - serial 21.00 Forum Polonijne 21.45 Salon Lwowski 22.00 Wieści polonijne 22.10 Ze sztuką na ty 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Dialogi z przeszłością 23.25 Studio wizyty Papieża w Ziemi Swiętej 23.45 Ze sztuką na ty 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.25 TV Polonia zaprasza 0.30-6.00 Powtórki Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Minisport + 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Pokojówka z Titanlca - film obycz. USA (K) 9.40 Zwyczajna dziewczyna - film obycz. USA (K) 11.05 Deser: Ostatni wieczór (K) 11.15 Żyć dla kogoś - dramat obycz. USA (K) 12.50 Zabić Sekala - dramat woj., pol.-czech.-słowo-franc. (K) 14.40 Wstęp do meczu 15.00 Puchar ligi (K) 17.00 Złoto dezerterów - komedia pol. (K) 19.00 Nie przegap 19.05 Szymon mówi show 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Przed premierą (K) 20.20 Kilerów 2-óch - komedia pol. (K) 22.15 Historia kina w Popielawach - baśn film. pol. (K) 23.55 Dezerter - film obycz. pol. (K) 1.15 W przebraniu mordercy - thriller USA (K) 3.00 Sokół i koka - dramat sens. USA (K) 5.10 Jak w masce - film obycz. USA (K) 6.40 Deser: Old Spice (K) (K).- prog. kodowany HBO 7.05 Aligator z bagien - film przyrodo 8.00 Romans Murphy'ego - film obycz. USA 9.50 Cinema, cinema 10.20 Gideon - dramat USA 12.05 Trzech mężczyzn i noga - komedia wł. 13.50 Easy Rider - film przyg. USA 15.25 Gwiezdny przybysz - film SF USA 17.20 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Brad Pitt 17.50 Lisa I Simon - film krym. franc. 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Jodie Foster 20.00 Rodzina Soprano - serial 20.50 Pierwsze dziewięć i pół tygodnia - film erot. USA 22.30 Easy Rider - film przyg. USA 0.05 Gideon - dramat USA 1.50 Gliniarze z Los Angeles - film dok. 2.45 Zabijając czas - film krym. USA 4.15 Cinema, cinema 4.45 Zaczarowane podwórko - film przyg. pol. Nasza TV 7.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 8.00 Życie jak poker (57) - telenowela produkcji polskiej 8.30 Tełezakupy 9.05 Na południe (57) - serial Kanada/USA 9.50 WIP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (57) - serial animowany 11.00 Tełejazda - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury 12.30 Życie jak poker (57) - telenowela produkcji polskiej 13.00 Antonella (147) - serial 14 00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (57) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (147) - serial 16.50 Na południe (57) - serial Kanada/USA 17.50 ViP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (57) - telenowela produkcji polskiej 19,00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 20.00 Punktualnie o trzeciej - film obyczajowy prod. amerykanskiej 21.40 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy 22.35 Dziennik 22.50 WiP - wydarzenla i plotki 23.05 Gwiezdne złoto - film science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 0.35 Dziennik 0.50 WIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.00 Życie jak poker - tełenowela 1.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 2.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 3.00 Kalambury Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Alfred Hitchcock: Międzynarodowa intryga (North by Northwest) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1959, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Eva Marie Saint, James Mason, Martin Landau (136 min) 22.30 Goliat czeka (Goliath Awaits) (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1981, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Mark Harmon, Christopher Lee, Eddie Albert, John Carradine (100 min) 00.30 Hot Nights 01.00 Program muzyczny TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.05 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Po godzinach (Out of Hours) (4/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Douglas Mackinnon, wyk. John McArdle, Lindsey Coulson, Dominic West, Linda Bassett (50 min) 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Co w brzuchu piszczy? - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Agenda 21 - relacja 15.40 Czarodziejska podróż 16.00 Tele - Party 16.40 Antrakt 17.15 Namibia - Polski Hel w Afryce 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Ballada o Januszku (7/8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Henryk Bielski, wyk. Michał Szymczyk, Bożena Dykiel, Jolanta Grusznic, Jerzy Turek (54 min) 00.00 Program na środę TV Toya 08.25 Wujaszek Wania - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1971, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Siergiej Bondarczuk (90 min) 10.15 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie, Kaczor mądrala, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 12.00 Język zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 12.30 Pozwólmy im przeżyć - serial przyrodniczy 12.55 Drzwi 17 13.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 13.50 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie, Karmienie dzieciaków, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 16.00 Poznajemy Francję - serial krajoznawczy 16.55 Koncert 17.15 Program sportowy 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Bliżej kina - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Anastazja - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Zamki i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 19.30 Czy wiesz... - serial popularnonaukowy 19.45 Jasio 20.30 Rdza - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Zygmunt Hubner, Anna Milewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Bożena Baranowska (80 min) 21.50 Adam i Ewa - film dokumentalny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.10 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.20 Reportaż 22.30 Program sportowy 23.00 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 23.20 Prognoza pogody TV Dolnośląska 07.15 Program publicystyczny 07.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Program publicystyczny 18.15 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 18.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 20.00 Punktualnie o trzeciej (Three O'Clock High) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Phil Joanou, wyk. Casey Siemaszko, Anne Ryan, Richard Tyson, Stacey Glick (85 min) 21.40 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy 22.35 Dziennik 22.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.05 Gwiezdne złoto (Precious Find) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Philippe Mora, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Joan Chen, Harold Preutt, Brion James (83 min) 00.35 Dziennik 00.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.30 Zakończenie programu M6 05.50 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 M6 Express 12.05 Moesha - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Zabójczy urok (Lethal Charm) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. Heather Locklear, Barbara Eden, Stuart Wilson, Julie Fulton (92 min) 15.20 Central Park West - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 16.10 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.35 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.15 Bill Cosby - serial komediowy, USA 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.50 De quel droit? - magazyn 22.45 Shadow of Obsession - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Jack Scalia, Jonathan Banks, Page Moseley (85 min) 00.20 Zone interdite - magazyn 02.05 Culture Pub - magazyn kulturalny 02.30 Scenarios pour la drogue 02.35 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 03.00 Rinocerose - koncert 03.50 Live Stage: Rap francais - film dokumentalny 04.15 Sao Paolo: Le rap de la saturation - film dokumentalny 05.05 Frequenstar: Francis Huster - magazyn muzyczny Rtl 2 05.35 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 08.35 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 09.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 (powt.) 10.00 Call TV - teleturniej 12.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 21.05 Najgłupsze przestępstwa na świecie - program dokumentalny 22.05 Exklusiv: Zw@riowany internet - reportaż 22.55 Exklusiv: Dzikie życie gwiazd porno - reportaż 00.00 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.00 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 01.40 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 02.30 Sparks - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. Victoria Principal, Ted Wass, Hector Elizondo, William Lucking (92 min) 04.25 Orbitalny posterunek - serial SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 1995 Super Rtl 06.00 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Button Nose - serial animowany 08.10 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany (powt.) 08.35 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.35 Bracia Hardy (The Hardy Boys) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1995 10.00 Nancy Drew - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1995 10.30 The Wayne Manifesto - serial familijny, Australia 1996 11.05 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 (powt.) 11.30 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.00 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 13.15 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.00 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial animowany 14.55 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.15 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.30 Norman Normal - serial animowany 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.50 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Julia - Walcz o swe marzenia! (Julia - Kämpfe für deine Träume!) (3) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Gabi Kubach, wyk. Carol Campbell, Gesche Tebbenhoff, Lars Kamper, Torsten Buchsteiner (94 min) 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.55 Doug - serial animowany 00.20 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Program nocny